Lavender Heart
Name: Lavender Heart Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: Mrs. Gussie's Homeroom, Grade 10th. School: Bathurst High Hobbies and Interests: Formerly on the Lacrosse Team. Quit because she no longer had any time for it. Appearance: Lavender has a very bland look about her. She isn’t too pretty, but isn’t too ugly either. Her hair is sandy brown and she usually keeps it in a ponytail using a purple hair tie, hating the feel of hair in her eyes. Speaking of eyes, they are a pretty shade of hazel. Her nose is a small little thing that some people would normally miss if only taking a quick glance at her. She will normally wear a shirt of her namesake’s color and denim jeans. Biography: Lavender, having met very little troubles in her short life time, is a relatively happy girl. There aren't many things that can bring her mood down, but she does know when the time calls to be serious. She loves spending her time with friends and has a tendency to worry too much about others. A lot of this worry is circling around her best friend, Mariavel Varella. She hasn't gotten a chance to voice these concerns, keeping them to herself mostly. This year, her group of friends has branched out to no longer include a lot of the popular kids of Bathurst High. She keeps them at a distance, now having a new set of friends. Although it's two-faced, whenever she's with either group, she tends to gossip about all of her friends (save her best friend, of course she'd never talk about her behind her back...). Lavvy doesn't seem like the type for it but she lives for the latest rumors, secrets, and etcetera. It was this trait that most likely gave her the harsh sense of humor she’s best known for. Jokes come easy to her and, often times they can be jokes that bash others. There aren't many things she doesn't find funny, either. This clashes heavily with her being empathic, unfortunately, which makes her come off as being a cruel beach. Lavender recently went on a few unsuccessful diets trying to lose the 5 or 6 extra ponds she normally accumulates outside of lacrosse season. She feels something more than just friendship for Mariavel, who she has known since she was 7, but is too afraid to act on it. Her only problem with voicing her emotions is the fear of losing the closest person she’s ever been too. Most of her friends were lost when she quit being a part of the sisterhood. Ali Grayston slapped her, telling her she was a simple minded fool and making the announcement that no one should speak to her again. She has distaste in the bloody fists and scolds Mariavel almost daily for joining. She, of course, knows all about the truth of Mariavel’s brother’s death and helps her friend to go on through the pain her father causes her. Advantages: She is rather strong, thanks to lacrosse, and will have no problems using that strength to save her own life. She will no doubt be looking for Mariavel to express her feelings, and it is doubtful that she will be deterred from that path. Disadvantages: She has a heart of gold (bad pun, sorry) and will not be up to killing her classmates. Her one weakness is her love for her best friend and will go into a rage if someone ever hurt her. Number: Female Student no. 20 --- Designated Weapon: Hunting Knife Conclusions: I can't help but wonder what will come of G20's search for her best and dearest friend. How will she respond when she discovers that G25 has already taken the initiative and begun playing the game. Could Lavender Heart kill her best friend? What if Mariavel Varella could? The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: N/A Killed by: '''Died of wounds inflicted by Stephanie Crew '''Collected Weapons: Hunting Knife Allies: Mariavel Varella Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Damn it! Hey, Lady Luck, how about being a good girl and tossing some of that magical stuff my way?!”-- After falling face-first into animal excretion. Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Lavender. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *How Many Ways Can You Define The Word "Cow"? *Give Me What I Want *One Thing Only Version II: *Part of Your World *Shades of Gray, Redeux *I'm Alive *Gentle Times in Not So Gentle Places *We Survive by Friendship Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lavender Heart. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students